goanimate_v2fandomcom-20200215-history
List of tropes by POPTECR members
This is a list of tropes (from tvtropes.org) that fits the members of Program of Protection of Elsa, Cynthia and Rosalina. Members Igor the Mii The Leader Strandardized Leader Frozen Face (Most of the time when not showing emotions) Chick Magnet (Rarely) Straw Misogynist (In Case of Straw Feminists) Berserk Button (When Somebody Offends Shauna, MC Adore or Sophie OR Tells him to read a book, OR Reminds him of threapy) Crossdressing Voices (Igor Sometimes Emits a voice of a girl, voice is Tween-girl.) Intellegent Athiest *The Lancer *Crazy Jealous Guy (if somebody is dating Rainbow Dash, Hinata or Rosalina) *Cloudcuckoolander Sophie the Otter *The Cutie *Funny Animal *The Smart Girl *Bad*** Bookworm King Kool *Nice Guy *Xtreme Kool Letterz: His name. *Berserk Button: He's mellow, but he has his limits. Do NOT threaten one of the members, or else... *Cloudcuckoolander *Deadpan Snarker: He can be a sarcast towards the villains, or sometimes his friends. *Sir Swears-a-Lot: When he gets ''really ''mad. PaperPizza *Took A Level in Bad*** (Sometimes, considering his fear of heights in real life) * Frozen Face: When he has nothing to say * Berserk Button: When somebody mentions something he hates (very rare!) Jelly Otter *Tomboy: Will not join Pinch Raccoon's "dinky" tea parties, for that matter. * Took a Level in Bad***: Compared to her innocent, spunky friendly nature in her own show, she seems to act tougher in the POPTECR team. Peanut Otter Crossdressing Voices (His Voice is Kimberly.) * Took a Level in Bad***: Similar to Jelly, he becomes braver and a bit fearless in the POPTECR. Shauna The Chick Innocent Fanservice Girl (When it Comes with a Perverted Person) *Action Girl: Not Shauna herself (most of the time), but her starter Pokémon will always be female. This is a first compared to the rivals having male ones. *Ambiguously Brown: Seems to be a shade or two darker than her friends, with an Arabic name in the Japanese version. France does have a sizable Middle Eastern population. *Babies Ever After: Again, not Shauna herself, but her starter. She'll trade you the offspring for any Pokémon in the post game, and it has a nature that amplifies its greatest stat, along with 31 IVs in that particular stat. *Batman Gambit: During the final confrontation with Team Flare's Admins, she cowardly runs away screaming how she "hates being chased." A Team Flare Admin then suspects Shauna intentionally fled in order to split up the admins, who were outnumbering the protagonists six to three. Nonetheless, while Shauna does succeed in luring away two Admins, Serena or Calem also follows after Shauna, leaving the main character all alone to defeat the remaining four admins. *Bow Ties Are Cool: Not in the usual way, but her shirt and her purse sport several bowtie-like designs. *The Chick: Seemingly fills this role as your friend. Counting the player characters as The Leader and The Lancer depending on which one you pick, this makes the main Pokémon Trainers close to a Five-Man Band. *Chekhov's Skill: Her love for solving puzzles and close friendship with Clemont and Bonnie comes in handy later down the story when you deal with Team Flare the final time, in which her skills help open the final locked door to the machine. *Color-Coded Characters: Pink. *The Computer Is a Cheating Bastard: When battled on Route 19 before Couriway Town, she has a Goodra at Level 49, which is a tiny bit underleveled. Only by one level, but still. *Crouching Moron, Hidden Badass: One could easily mistake Shauna as someone similar to Bianca given she is less interested in Pokemon battling than the main rival, but she tags along on the final quest to take down Team Flare and in your second battle with her on Route 19, she is packing a Goodra. *For Happiness: Shauna's reason for journeying is simply to have fun and make some memories with her friends and Pokemon. *Genki Girl: Her Omura art has her with an enormous grin and Word of God describes her "an incredibly energetic girl" who's "friendly and outgoing." *Girlish Pigtails: Four of them. *Heterosexual Life-Partners/Platonic Life Partners: With Serena and Calem, respectively, if they are the player's rival. *Hidden Depths: She is much more insightful than her bubbly exterior would suggest. It also seems that she is the only one of the gang who really savors the memories they're creating on their journey. There is also the fact she is a fan of puzzles. **As the above Batman Gambit indicates, she's also good at understanding people, and can be unexpectedly cunning in a crisis. *The Load: Played with. Shauna thinks that she has become this for Calem and Serena by the time you infiltrate Team Flare's base, even though the game never makes her come off as annoying, useless, or holding anyone back at any point in the story. You reassure her that she isn't and never was. *Meaningful Name: Her Japanese name is Arabic for "sunshine" or "brilliance." *Pink Means Feminine *Recurring Boss: The first trainer you battle in the beginning of the game, using the starter weak to yours. Then she battles you much later in the game as the first of a Boss Rush involving all the rivals except Calem/Serena. *Red Oni: Sharply contrasts with the current rival, who will be more reserved and mature. *Savvy Guy, Energetic Girl: With Calem, she is the more irresponsible one. Even more so if Calem is the rival. *Say It with Hearts: She says things with a musical note at the end often. *Shipper on Deck: Hinted as one for Calem and Serena (regardless of which one you're playing as). She'll say they're the strongest and make a good combination. *Ship Tease: With the protagonist, regardless of gender, at Parfum Palace. The game is less subtle about it with Calem, though.Shauna: "Um... I've never watched fireworks alone with a boy, before. I'll remember this forever." *Uncatty Resemblance: Shauna's design seems to be inspired by Cincinno and Pachirisu, though she doesn't necessarily own either one. *Verbal Tic: Accentuates her lines with musical notes, like so ♪ *Weapon of Choice: The starter that has a type disadvantage to the player's starter, but the one most everyone remembers is her Goodra. In the Battle Maison she also has a Sylveon. *We Need a Distraction: Both at the Poké Ball Factory and Flare's Geosenge Headquarters, she uses herself to distract members of Team Flare to run after her. *Who Wears Short Shorts?: She does! Carkle *Catch Phrase: "Okay?" Mordecai W.I.P Soon-To-Be Members thegoldenbrick1 TBA Persons to Protect Elsa W.I.P Cynthia Memetic S** God(des) Rosalina Memetic S** God(des) Enemies Mariotehplumber Beserk Button (When It comes with Rosalina) Cluster F-Bomb Powerjohn25 Berserk Button (When it comes with Elsa) Category:Lists Category:POPTECR Category:Good Users Category:Good Guys Category:Lawful Good Category:Allies with Good Users Category:Allies with some good users Category:Nice people Category:Nice Users Category:Great User Category:Greatest users Category:July births Category:Non Troublemakers Category:Ungrounded for life Category:Ungrounded people Category:Ungrounded Users